leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AngeMusicien/Full Tier List of AD Carries (with strange build included)
After trying nearly all of the potential AD carries in the game, it came to me that no one did a comprehensive tier list of all the possible AD carries INCLUDING the good but strange ones (like Sona or Malzahar). So here I go ! Only ranged allowed :-) If you want to try some strange thing, why not checking this first ? TIER 1 and 2 are playable in ranked. TIER 3 can be played in ranked but will be a little hard. TIER 4 is for fun in normal. TIER 5 is the troll tier : you won't have fun, and you probably will be useless. 29-11-2011: created. Sivir moved from TIER 2 to TIER 1. RESUME List of the champ with their tier. You can find details and explanations in the other chapters. TIER 1: Graves Vayne Tristana Ezreal Sivir TIER 2: Kog'Maw Sona Ashe Caitlyn Corki Urgot Zilean Malzahar Twitch MissF TIER 3: LeBlanc Kennen Orianna Janna Twisted Fate Annie Kayle TIER 4: Lux Swain Teemo Anivia Nidalee TIER 5: Soraka Ryze Veigar Brand Heimerdinger TIER 6: Fiddlesticks Karthus Karma Morgana Xerath Cassiopeia Vladimir TIER 1 (excells in everything) Graves : the best carry AD, permapick/ban. High damage on all target. Excellent kit. Very resistant and easy to play. *Damage 9 - AOE 8 *Mobility 5 - Range 5 *Utility 3 - Rez 7 *Difficulty + Vayne : the second best carry AD. TONS OF DAMAGE. Assassin-like. Anti-(off)tank. Need good skills and micro. *Damage 10 - AOE 0 *Mobility 7 - Range 6 *Utility 3 - Rez 5 *Difficulty +++ Tristana : need a coordinated team and a good support to shine. High damage, good mobility, excellent kit. Late-game terror. *Damage 7 - AOE 3 *Mobility 7 - Range 8 *Utility 5 - Rez 4 *Difficulty +++ Ezreal : skillshot carry AD. High damage output but mana hole. Need good skills. *Damage 8 - AOE 5 *Mobility 5 - Range 6 *Utility 3 - Rez 3 *Difficulty +++ Sivir : high AOE output. Steroids the other AD. Good mobility since the rework. *Damage 7 - AOE 10 *Mobility 6 - Range 4 *Utility 7 - Rez 5 *Difficulty ++ TIER 2 (excells in something, average in others) Kog'Maw : TONS OF DAMAGE, but poor mobility. Anti (off)tanks. *Damage 10 - AOE 3 *Mobility 2 - Range 7 *Utility 3 - Rez 3 *Difficulty ++ Sona : most underestimated carry AD. Awesome buffs & sustain. Ultimate is AWESOME ! Allow awesome team comp. Test it ! *Damage 6 - AOE 5 *Mobility 5 - Range 6 *Utility 10 - Rez 6 *Difficulty + Ashe : "utility" carry. Free CV, good farm, good AOE, perma-slow and ulti for engage. Good range. Poor damage. *Damage 5 - AOE 6 *Mobility 4 - Range 8 *Utility 9 - Rez 3 *Difficulty + Caitlyn : Awesome range, awesome damage - that's all. Very easy to play, but kind of "cheap". *Damage 8 - AOE 7 *Mobility 3 - Range 10 *Utility 3 - Rez 3 *Difficulty + Corki : Very good damage and controversially good mobility. Very, very frail and easy to kill. *Damage 8 - AOE 8 *Mobility 5 - Range 6 *Utility 4 - Rez 2 *Difficulty +++ Urgot : Can do tons of damage at a very long range, but very conditionnal. Doesn't shine on anything else. *Damage 7 - AOE 4 *Mobility 4 - Range 8 *Utility 5 - Rez 5 *Difficulty +++ Zilean : overall underestimated carry AD. Can slow or speed like hell, free guardian angel on a short cooldown, with an awesome auto-attack range ! Test it ! *Damage 5 - AOE 3 *Mobility 8 - Range 8 *Utility 7 - Rez 5 *Difficulty ++ Malzahar : Underestimated ! Awesome scalling with AD (pet and W), TONS OF DAMAGE ! A little hard to play though. *Damage 9 - AOE 5 *Mobility 2 - Range 6 *Utility 6 - Rez 2 *Difficulty +++ Twitch : can do a TON OF DAMAGE in AOE and go furtive. Very, very frail, and great lack of mobility. Probably underestimated by most persons. *Damage 8 - AOE 9 *Mobility 2 - Range 7 *Utility 2 - Rez 2 *Difficulty +++ Miss Fortune : Good damage, good AOE damage. Pretty much average in everything else. Overall overestimated. *Damage 7 - AOE 9 *Mobility 4 - Range 6 *Utility 2 - Rez 3 *Difficulty + TIER 3 (good in something, average in others) LeBlanc : most likely the hardest carry AD ever. Quite strong, but so DAMN HARD TO PLAY. Tons of possibilies. Underestimated because too hard to play. *Damage 5 - AOE 3 *Mobility 10 - Range 6 *Utility 8 - Rez 4 *Difficulty +++++ Kennen : underestimated. very high damage, free stuns and awesome mobility. Could probably belong to tier 2. *Damage 8 - AOE 6 *Mobility 9 - Range 7 *Utility 7 - Rez 4 *Difficulty ++ Orianna : underestimated. Good damage thanks to passive, awesome base AS, good mobility and utility... *Damage 8 - AOE 4 *Mobility 6 - Range 5 *Utility 7 - Rez 5 *Difficulty ++ Janna : Would be tier 2 if she had 100 more range. TONS OF DAMAGE ! Awesome kit too with mobility, utility, etc. ! *Damage 9 - AOE 3 *Mobility 6 - Range 3 *Utility 8 - Rez 4 *Difficulty +++ Twisted Fate : a good average carry AD. His ultimate teleport which is really strong - and it does actually a lot of damage too. His range is very low, though. *Damage 8 - AOE 3 *Mobility 4 - Range 4 *Utility 6 - Rez 4 *Difficulty +++ Annie : very beefy with an awesome range and good laner. AD can max shield first and retain stun as long as wanted, which gives her a pretty good advantage. Hard to kill. Probably underestimated. *Damage 5 - AOE 6 *Mobility 2 - Range 9 *Utility 5 - Rez 9 *Difficulty ++ Kayle : doesn't really fit in the meta because her range is bind to her AOE damage ; early game is pretty weak too. Can unleash TONS OF DAMAGE if fed, but will most likely never be fed or picked. *Damage 9 - AOE 7 *Mobility 5 - Range 5 *Utility 4 - Rez 4 *Difficulty ++ TIER 4 (good in something but big weaknesses) Lux : good passive scalling, good controls, good range : overall average. Could probably fit in the tier 3 but I don't feel like it's her right place right now. I'll investigate more. *Damage 6 - AOE 5 *Mobility 4 - Range 6 *Utility 7 - Rez 5 *Difficulty ++ Swain : good DoT scalling, good control, but very short range... If the range was at least slightly better, it would move to tier 3. *Damage 7 - AOE 3 *Mobility 4 - Range 3 *Utility 6 - Rez 5 *Difficulty ++ Teemo : most overestimated carry AD. Poor range, very frail, limited mobility... Good AD carry/ Support, but AD carry ? No, thanks. *Damage 8 - AOE 2 *Mobility 4 - Range 4 *Utility 8 - Rez 1 *Difficulty + Anivia : could be awesome if her auto-attack animation wasn't so TERRIBLE. A stun, a slow, a wall - good rez and range - but no damage, and an auto-attack which is really, really not "cool". You just can't carry with her and that's sad because everything else is damn good. *Damage 4 - AOE 4 *Mobility 2 - Range 8 *Utility 9 - Rez 8 *Difficulty ++ Nidalee : range correct, but cougar scalling not that good. Nice steroid and awesome mobility though. *Damage 6 - AOE 3 *Mobility 7 - Range 5 *Utility 4 - Rez 4 *Difficulty ++ TIER 5 (average/bad in everything) Soraka : good range. Starcall can synergyze with magical proc from items ! (!!!) Awesome sustain. That's pretty much all. Ryze : a good control and range, and can scale with manamune at least. Not that useful though. Veigar : a good control and range, and can still stack AP and go hybrid eventually. Not really useful, but can be fun. Brand : some range and a passive that applies anyway. That's all. Heimerdinger : your turrets ! They work ! Awesome ! TIER 6 (not viable : only weaknesses) Fiddlesticks : a fear is all you get. No range, no damage. Karthus : as awesome as Wall Of Pain is, it is the only think you have. Forget it. Karma : a good slow and uh... Well, that pretty much all. But damn, this slow is very good. Eeeerrrrr. Range ? No, she has none. Morgana : a cage won't be enough. Xerath : sadly, your W doesn't increase the auto-attack range. So you have exactly nothing to help you. Cassiopeia : at least you have some range. Vladimir : your sanguine pool will help you feed less. Maybe. Category:Blog posts